Mi mundo del reves
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Era un día común y corriente en el cual nuestros, lindos dorados hacían de ayudantes de mudanza…- No era un día común, era un día…- Cállate, Camus…yo soy la autora y yo narro la historia, no tú…- Es mi historia, es sobre mí…así que yo lo narro…- No, es mi finc…- Es sobre lo que me pasa…-


**Mi mundo del revés**

_Era un día común y corriente en el cual nuestros, lindos dorados hacían de ayudantes de mudanza…-_

_**No era un día común, era un día…-**_

_**Cállate, Camus…yo soy la autora y yo narro la historia, no tú…-**_

_**Es mi historia, es sobre mí…así que yo lo narro…-**_

_**No, es mi finc…-**_

_**Es sobre lo que me pasa…-**_

_**Cállate o te borro…-amenazo la autora, con un borrador gigante-**_

_**No puedes, el único que lo puede hacer es mi creador…-le dijo de manera burlona y triunfal-**_

_**Mama! Camus, está molestando…-grito de la autora-**_

_**No…está bien, está bien…narra-**_

_**Jajaja…te gane…-le miro con una gran sonrisa**_- _como decía era un día común, en el cual los dorados, ayudaban a reponer los muebles que Los gemelos, enviaron a otra dimensión de la casa de Aries…_

_Kanon y Milo iban subiendo con un sofá de tres cuerpos, mientras Camus subía con uno de uno solo…-_

_**Así no fue…-se quejo el de acuario- dame, yo narro…-le quito la portátil-**_

_**Oye eso es mío…-se quejo la autora-**_

_**No es tuyo es de tu hermano, así que dame…-**_

…_**o.o-**_

Por sentencia del patriarca, todos debíamos ayudar a re mueblar la casa de Aries. Así que todos estábamos subiendo los muebles, que para nuestro alivio eran para la primera casa…Milo, el inútil retardado…

_**Y así es tu mejor amigo…¬.¬-**_

Como decía…Milo y Kanon, llevaban en ese momento un mueble para tres personas, y peleaban solo ellos saben de qué o porque…mientras que yo estaba regresando por otro mueble, cuando sin previo aviso me cayó algo encima…

_Luego Milo y Kanon, no sabiendo que hacer, te cargaron cual costal de papas y te llevaron a la habitación de Mu donde te lanzaron, como costal de papas…-_

Me levante con un gran dolor de cabeza, dispuesto a congelar a ese par, pero había dos cosas que no estaban bien…-continuo narrando sin prestarle atención, al ser que está a mi lado-primero, no estaba en la habitación de Aries…estaba en mi habitación, segundo tenía un dolor en la frente, al igual que un gran chichón…-

_**Eres un unicornio…jajaja…-**_

_**Te callas!, déjame narrar…!-**_

_**Está bien, está bien…n.n!-**_

Salí dispuesto a golpear y destrozar a Milo y Kanon, por haberme dejado así. Cuando al entrar a mi sala, me encontré con algo que jamás creí ver…Milo, Milo de escorpio leyendo…leyendo mí…-

Milo!-grite furioso al ver la Ilíada en las manos del bicho, aquel libro que guardo con mucho cariño, porque es original y sobre todo tiene el autógrafo de…-

Que pasa…?-se volteo a verme con una mirada…como la mía, aquella que ponía cada vez que quería que me dejaran en paz-

Que, hacen con MI libro?-pregunte tratando de tranquilizarme y hacer todo por no saltar a ahorcarlo ahí mismo, por lo del libro y el golpe-

Tu libro?, Camus, tu no coges un libro aunque tu vida dependiera de eso…-fue su respuesta, algo que me desconcertó y me hizo sonreír, pues que irónico se oía eso saliendo de la boca del octavo guardián, aquel que no sabe "ni leer…" según yo-

Milo, no estoy para tus bromas y…-comencé a decir pero el bicho, me corto-

Si, ya se ayer salieron de fiesta y ahora estas con tu santa resaca…-me dijo con desinterés, mientras se volvía a sumergir en su lectura-

Acaso yo era así?-pensé antes de abrir mis ojos de par en par al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho-yo de fiesta?, con resaca?...jamás!-

Si tú lo dices…-me respondió-

Sabes…mejor voy a ver a alguien que me ayude…-dije antes de salir de mi templo-

Claro, no más no te caigas…-me aconsejo-

…

Llegue tambaleándome a Capricornio, donde me encontré a uno de los caballeros más serios, riendo como loco junto al caballero de sagitario…algo que mejor decidí ignorar y seguir adelante, esperando así encontrarme con alguien "normal"…

Pase las casas de sagitario y escorpio, así llegue entonces a libra donde me encontré con algo sumamente perturbador, el respetable maestro de libra, estaba tirado en la entrada solo en calzoncillos… lo deje mejor así, y evitar problemas…

Lo que encontré en virgo fue algo que jamás creí ver…Shaka, tirado en medio de un desastre. Sí, la pulcra casa de virgo estaba patas arriba y el dueño de la misma manera…algo sumamente raro ocurría y eso me comenzaba a asustar…

Al fin llegue a Aries donde la casa estaba peor o igual que la de virgo y tauro, algo les pasaba a los dueños y si decir que eso es raro, mas aun es lo que vi en géminis…y quien en su vida iba a creer a Kanon organizado y no parrandero, mientras que Saga un total desastre?...la verdad eso era el colmo de los colmo. Y qué decir de leo, donde Aioria se preparaba para entrenar y no mostraba rastro de resaca, como me lo comentaron los otros, pues según ellos, YO había organizado una fiesta, junto MU y SHAKA en la casa de ARIES y es por eso que medio santuario andaba raro excepto los mas fiesteros…eso si era demasiado, recontra raro…. Busque en medio de todo ese desastre al dueño de casa, encontrándolo tirada en medio de su cocina, la cual dejaba mucho que desear.

Mu, Mu…-llame, a lo que este se removió-Mu…

Ah…que hora…es?-me pregunto mas dormido que despierto-

Las ocho…-conteste mientras lo seguían moviendo-

Déjame…aun es muy temprano…uhg, la mescla que hiciste esta de los mil…-dijo antes de caer dormido-

Que yo qué?!-grite para martirio de mi amigo-

No grites…-se quejo-

Pero es que…yo jamás…haría lago así…-susurre

Eso, ni la mujer que te pario, te cree-la voz de Afrodita que venía de entrenar, me hizo girar y verlo-Uy…que chichón…-me dijo al momento de presionarlo-…debió doler-

Afro, que pasa?-pregunte ignorando el que esté presionando el chichón-

No se dé que hablas…- dejo de hacer presión en el chichón y me miro confundido-

Esto…yo jamás eh hecho esto…-le dije señalando mí alrededor-

Si que fue fuerte lo que se bebieron…-cemento antes de agregar- ustedes tres siempre andan haciendo alboroto…-dijo refiriéndose al carnero, al "virgen" y a mi-se me hace raro que estés así…-

Yo…jamás haría esto…esto es…al revés…yo jamás…-

…

Camus…Camus…-la voz de Mu, me trajo poco a poco a la realidad- estas bien…?-

Eh…dónde estoy?-pregunte confundido- que pasó…?

En Aries y te cayo algo encima…-contesto, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme-

Au…-me queje al tocar mi frente y encontrar un chichón, por demás grande-eso hijo de su madre, me las van a pagar-masculle-

Ten, colócatelo para que baje…-me entrego una bolsa con hielo-

Sabes tuve un sueño…no pesadilla horrorosa…-le comente, ganándome su atención-

Así y cuál?-me pregunto curioso, así le narre todo lo que había soñado-…nosotros?...Jajaja….-empezó a reír, contagiándome-Jajaja…sí que fue un mundo del revés…-

Ni que lo digas…fue Mi mundo el revés…Jajaja-

Vamos, los demás están en la cocina…-me ayudo a salir de su habitación y así no dirigimos a la cocina, que como lo dijo todos estaban reunidos ahí. Me di cuenta de que Kanon y Milo se escondieron rápidamente al verme entrar…

Camucito…-comenzó Milo, como siempre lambiscón cuando se trata de pedir disculpas o salvar su pellejo-no fue…

Fue su culpa-acuso Kanon-él lo tiro…-

No seas sínico, tú lo lanzaste…-se defendió Milo-

Cállense!-ordeno el anciano-joven maestro- comamos y luego se arreglan…-con eso todos nos sentamos a la mesa. Aunque claro les dirija una mirada amenazante al par de idiotas de amigos que tengo-

Fin…

_**Y nada más…que decepcionante…-**_

_**Y que querías?-**_

_**Mmmm…no se algo mas…como decirlo…-se pone pensativa-mejor lo narraba yo…estoy segura que hubiese sido más emocionante…-**_

_**Si tú lo dices…-dice con descintres-**_

_**Si, mira…hubiese narrado que hicieron una fiesta y tu hacías algo…-**_

_**Jamás! Yo soy Camus de acuario, un respetable y gran hombre, que jamás se rebajaría a humillarse en una fiesta…-**_

_**Y que paso en la fiesta dorada, en Alemania y en el bar que dejaron a Shion en calzoncillos, eh?!-pregunto con una sonrisa triunfal-**_

_**Eso…-**_

_**Jajaja…te atrape y como la autora lo narrare…Jajaja-ríe de forma maquiavélica-**_

_**No puedes…si tú te atreves, te congelare y te hare cubitos de hielo!-amenazo con el puño en alto y la temperatura comienza a de ceder-**_

_**Mama! Camus me quiere pegar!-grita la autora**_

_**Mentira…no señora, no…-Camus, trata de detener la furia de una señora mayor, que tiene una escoba en las manos…-no señora…no!-**_

_**Jajaja…a mí nadie me amenaza…-dice triunfal la autora-**_

**N/A: hola!, si volví…Jajaja…y quemas con otra locura que mi mente me dicta…Jajaja…espero les guste!, besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
